


Venus

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fantasy, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dany is age 14
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Dany is age 14

Dany still cursed her brother for what he’d done. A year of struggle since she’d been traded, though Viserion’s claims of mass rape hadn’t come to pass. The horde had expected her to provide her worth as a member. Pitching in with preparations for making and maintaining camp, tending to the animals and serving at the pleasure of the elder women. They had taken some sympathy on the little teen. Coming to her defence when she was demanded to take on harsher tasks. The women claimed they had a more urgent need for Daenerys. Cloistered in the tent with a gaggle of older women, Dany’s tension only lessened when they spoke with her. Easing her into a role where she was expected to do nothing. Just sit and relax. Over time they introduced her to stitching and other genteel activities. Knowing that favouritism to the pale outsider. Once broken down, Daenerys Targaryen was rebuilt. 

She found her voice and her backbone, the men tried to shout her down, never raising a hand to her. Yet she held firm. Gradually earning their respect and admittance to the closer inner circles. Though still distant from the heights of the clan. A birth right alone. Dany felt that in time she could change the horde for the better. Convince them that nomadism wasn’t necessary, they could peacefully live with others. Trade, inter marry, create a Dothraki home. Something the future generations would appreciate. Yet her influence remained limited, seemingly coincidences that her suggestions would be taken on. Other times she was bluntly rebuffed. 

Deciding she would prove herself, dispel all the doubts others had, Dany quietly informed her closest friends that she would depart. Not for good, she planned to return. With news of a suitable new homeland. The seeds that would grow into roots would be set down, the grounded needed to be found, claimed. She could handle the former by herself, yet the latter would need the horde to ensure. Before daybreak, she mounted her horse, the supplies she could only hope would sufficiently see here through the journey hanging in thick bags along the creature’s back. She took her place on his back, lifted the reigns and firmly tugged. The horse clopped forward and she kept her head steady. Refusing to look back.

Fallow harvests had been spoken of in hushed terms, the leaders always struck down any idea that the next raid might expend more than it gained. The women had told Dany the history, tragic and triumphant of their people. She could understand the wariness towards civilization. Where conflict could decimate an entire yield and then see dozens die as the next harvest remained elusively distant. Yet the fear struck her. They knew, they were expecting it to occur sometime. With friends, allies there would come relief. Her mind dominated by thoughts of food, Dany still refused to indulge her rumbling hunger. Hours of steady progress on horseback wasn’t enough yet to earn her rations. She could still recognize some of her vast surroundings. The rolling hills and flat desert plains. Likely recalling when she had last traversed through it. Her companion trotted with little concern, apparently.

Dany expected to rely on natural formations for shelter, But as the skies overhead began to darken and the road or what passed for such, ahead of her didn’t yield to anything but further flatlands she could feel the shiver running through her. Turning back remained the very last thing she would do, certainly not willingly. A gentle tug on the reigns she guided her horse off the trail, meeting some resistance. A frown as she then motioned firmer, her legs gently squeezing its thick body. A sharp buck made the teen shake, she exhaled sharply and loosened her hold on the reigns.Reluctantly allowing the horse to continue its own course ahead.

Nursing her hurt feelings, considering it to be another rejection, Dany shuffled in place. Forced to be a passenger on the journey she had started, navigated and put so much hope in. After a prolonged period, she guessed it was time to try again. This time her horse ignored her actions, not even resisting or warning her. It just continued. She snapped as she tugged firmer. “No! That’s enough. Do as I say.” The sharp tug jerked the horse’s head, angling sideways, a wide eyed look of terror. Dany couldn’t react in time to save herself. The horse toppled and brought her with it. The impact of the heavy body against her leg brought a deep howl of pain.

As the horse faded away, twitching and whinnying, Dany could only lay beneath it and watch, her eyes stung and her throat became scratchy. Slowly she reached out and stroked it, her fingers curving as she attempted to soothe the creature. As night drew around her, the aching of her leg grew greater, the horse persisted, its breaths growing shallower. Dany braced her hands against it’s back, inhaled then thrust and pulled her leg back suddenly. Landing flat on her back, a bump to the head dazing her for a moment she then hastily patted herself down. Flexed her leg and cast a glance to the horse. Now fully still, silent. She meekly approached. Crawling towards it, her hand out and lightly closed the creature’s eyes. 

Dany gathered the few intact supplies, slung the bags over her shoulders and resumed walking. She looked back now, stumbling ahead and keeping her eyes on the shrinking body until it vanished into the distance. Her head turned and the tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Dany’s feet ached as her leg also pained her, only clenching her jaw to endure the pain. She lessened her stride briefly, some small relief that she then used to resume powering ahead. Slowing down in the darkness, in such exposure would surely be her ending.

Hours later, still within the depths of the night she fell to the ground and couldn’t will herself back to her feet. Heaving breaths giving way to sobs. The teen choked on the floating dust as her tears flooded. Her body tensed as she reached out, making a grab for a nearby rock. Needing something to hold, to grasp so she could lean just a little further. Take so much as a step. The rock proved to be a fragile clump of dust, giving way to her fingers, she could only whimper.


End file.
